


I hate you (but I love you as much)

by LittleLoui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, So yeah, an one shot, here you go, larry stylinson - Freeform, really i hate modest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLoui/pseuds/LittleLoui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TAAAAAK. Jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań jakie napisałam w odniesieniu do One Direction... CO JA ROBIĘ ZE SWOIM ŻYCIEM???</p>
    </blockquote>





	I hate you (but I love you as much)

**Author's Note:**

> TAAAAAK. Jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań jakie napisałam w odniesieniu do One Direction... CO JA ROBIĘ ZE SWOIM ŻYCIEM???

-Ze względu na finanse musimy usunąć jedną piosenkę z płyty – poważny facet w ciemnym garniturze stał z niewzruszoną miną przed kanapą, na której siedzieli wszyscy członkowie One Direction. Harry i Louis jak zwykle na najbardziej oddalonych od siebie miejscach, rzucali sobie co jakiś czas pełne wściekłości spojrzenia. Kilka minut wcześniej znowu pokłócili się o jakiś nieistotny drobiazg, i gdyby Niall nie wkroczył, pewnie po raz kolejny doszłoby do rękoczynów.  
~~~  
A nie zawsze przecież tak było – Harry i Louis kiedyś byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi (niektóre fanki podejrzewały, że czymś więcej) i byli nierozłączni. Do czasu.  
Pewnego dnia Harry po prostu przestał. Przestał spać w tym samym łóżku co Louis. Przestał się do niego uśmiechać i mrugać. Przestał robić mu śniadania. Przestał siadać obok niego na wywiadach, spotkaniach z fanami i rozdaniach nagród. Tak jakby nagle Louis wyparował, nie istniał. I może to Lou jeszcze umiał wytrzymać, mimo że czuł, jak jego serce po kawałku zostaje wyrwane mu z piersi.  
Ale to wcale nie było najgorsze.  
W którymś momencie to Louis w końcu przestał udawać, że pogodził się ze stratą najbliższej sobie osoby. Zabrał głos, i to dosyć głośno.  
I wtedy zaczęły się kłótnie. O wszystko. O pusty karton po mleku, o bałagan, o coś, co ten drugi powiedział, zrobił, pomyślał, napisał. Walczyli ze sobą cały czas, mimo że reszta próbowała ich ze sobą pogodzić. Nie udało im się. Ani Lou, ani tym bardziej Haz nie dali się przekonać. Louis był po prostu zraniony, ale powodów Harry'ego nikt nie znał.  
~~~  
-Bardzo mi przykro, ale to już postanowione. Management ustalił, że to będzie… - tu facet spojrzał na listę - czwarta piosenka z płyty.  
Zapadła martwa cisza. Nikt nie zaprotestował, wiedzieli że i tak nic nie wskórają. Louis tylko spuścił głowę. Nie czuł już pokrzepiającej dłoni Zayna na plecach, nie zauważył współczującego spojrzenia Liama. Wszelki dobry humor jaki jeszcze mu pozostał od chwili, gdy Harry przestał być jego przyjacielem, zniknął.  
I wtedy stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał.  
W cichym pokoju zabrzmiał rozeźlony głos Harry'ego:  
-Ale to była jedyna piosenka, w którym Louis miał swoje solo!  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, ale loczek nic sobie z tego nie robił. Patrzył spode łba na faceta w garniaku, a gdy ten próbował coś powiedzieć, przerwał mu wpół słowa:  
-Poza tym, dobrze wiecie że to też jedyna piosenka na tej cholernej płycie, którą napisał Lou! Bo, może wam przypomnę, na więcej się nie zgodziliście, chociaż wiecie że jest w tym zajebisty!  
-Ale… ale…  
-Nie. Nie wywalicie jej. I możesz to przekazać managementowi.  
Garniak wymruczał tylko coś niezrozumiałego, zbulwersowany i wstrząśnięty. Wyłapali tylko „hormony” i „szczeniacka miłość”.  
~~~  
-Czemu to zrobiłeś? – odezwał się cicho Louis, wchodząc do pokoju Harry'ego.  
Był wieczór. Po powrocie z tego dziwnego spotkania Harry nawet nie spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, tylko wsiadł do limuzyny, siadając tyłem do wszystkich. Potem zamknął się w swojej (do niedawna ich wspólnej) sypialni i nie wyszedł z niej od kilku godzin.  
Loczek obrócił się gwałtownie na łóżku, a widząc chłopaka, schował szybko pod kołdrę jakiś zeszyt.   
-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – wymruczał, nie patrząc mu w oczy.  
-Dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi. Czemu postawiłeś się menadżerom w mojej sprawie?  
-Nieważne. Masz swoją piosenkę, powinieneś być szczęśliwy.  
-Nie jestem – szepnął Louis.  
Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Harry podniósł głowę.  
Lou płakał. Bezgłośne łzy, które próbował ocierać, spływały mu po policzkach. Miał już dosyć kłótni, bezradnej złości i ignorowania. Chciał odzyskać swojego przyjaciela. Nawet jeżeli nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć o uczuciach, jakie do niego żywił Louis, chłopak chciał po prostu być przy Harrym. Chociażby tylko jako cholerny przyjaciel.  
-Boo… - Harry w kilka sekund znalazł się przy Louisie i przytulił mocno do siebie. Nagle zachowywał się tak, jakby te kilka ostatnich miesięcy się nie wydarzyło. Jakby nadal był jego.  
-Czemu to zrobiłeś? – wymamrotał Louis przez łzy. Harry wiedział że nie pytał tylko o interwencję w sprawie piosenki. Chciał wiedzieć czemu go od siebie odciął. Czemu z bliskiej osoby stał się nagle zimnym, agresywnym nieznajomym.  
-Lou… ja… ja nie mogę ci powiedzieć – wyszeptał bezradnie loczek i odwrócił głowę.  
O nie, tak nie będziemy się bawić – pomyślał Louis i dwoma palcami podniósł podbródek Harry'ego, zmuszając go by spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Powiedz, czemu – zażądał, ale przez ten głupi płacz zadrżał mu głos.  
-A jak myślisz? – mruknął niechętnie lokowaty.  
-Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie mam pojęcia.  
-Bo… no bo…  
-Bo co? Boże, Harry, wykrztuś to wreszcie!  
-Bo jestem w tobie zakochany, kretynie! – prawie krzyknął Harry, a potem wyrwał się Louisowi i z powrotem usiadł na łóżku. Zadrżały mu plecy, gdy wyrwał mu się mimowolny szloch.  
-C-co? – Lou nie wierzył własnym uszom. Harry… Harry go kochał? Lol. Czy to sen? Hej, żeby nie było tak że się z tego obudzę, co? – chłopak gorączkowo myślał co powinien teraz zrobić, ale przerwały mu drżące słowa:  
-Teraz jesteś zadowolony? Wiesz wszystko. Możesz mnie już nazwać gejem, nie krępuj się. To przecież prawda. Najgorsze jest tylko to, że ty nigdy nie odwz-  
Nie dokończył. Przerwały mu ciepłe, miękkie usta, które wylądowały na jego własnych, skutecznie go uciszając. Pocałunek był krótki, ale bardzo, bardzo słodki.  
-Jesteś głupi – szepnął Louis – sam nie wiem czemu akurat w tobie się zakochałem.  
-Nienawidzę cię – odpowiedział Harry, czerwony jak piwonia i szczerzący się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
-Też cię kocham.


End file.
